


Stuffed Animals are Hypoallergenic, right?

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (stuffed) Animal Abuse, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Hyun Ryu's brother has a name, MiMi - Freeform, Sorting Hat - Freeform, mc has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Mimi (MC) is out exploring the Wizarding world and meets Hyun Ryu.  They get to know each other a little bit despite his brother.





	Stuffed Animals are Hypoallergenic, right?

“Mimi!” She froze at the angry voice.

It was summer. She hadn’t started her third year yet at Hogwarts. There was no reason prefect Jeong Ryu would be out on Diagon Alley yelling at her, not yet at least. Even Tinsel her familiar seemed to cower beneath her, making low threatening noises towards the other student. He was a few years older than her and they were in the same house together, but unlike everyone else she talked to, he seemed to have some complaints about her being there. 

“Jeong! How’s your summer going? Everything going… well?” Twirling her hair when she was anxious was a bad habit, the other girls had taught her to keep it in a tight braid when they hung out the common room. She could face the scrutiny of Headmistress McGonagall but there was still no escaping the steeling gaze of Jeong. She tugged her brunette hair over her shoulder, twirling and twisting the end part through her fingers. 

“Are you really still playing with dolls?” He sneered down at Tinsel. The calico stuffed animal moved on its own needing no prompting from others or continuous incantations. Tinsel was an enchanted stuff toy, and sadly the reason she knew Jeong.

“Tinsel is my familiar. You know that!” It wasn’t the first time they’d had this argument over the years.

“Yes, but I hear that Tinsel isn’t the only thing that has been known to slither out of your trunk when you get into the girls dorm.” The distance between them felt heavy, even more as he pressed towards her. “I swear you’re going to be the reason we lose the house cup one of these days.” 

“Jeong, that’s enough.” A nice voice called out from behind him. For the first time Mimi was able to look behind him and see someone else. He looked about her age, but Mimi found it hard to look away from him. His brownish eyes that were almost red, and the silky white hair that was a little bit past his shoulders, he looked strangely familiar. Though she was fairly sure they never had a class together. “You really shouldn’t talk to girls like tha- what is what?” He went from defending her to clear panic. The dirt he kicked up while backtracking was mildly impressive, but also made her worry for Tinsel. She looked down ready to pick her up to keep her from getting filthy, as Tinsel was unable to clean herself like other cats, but found she was alone. 

“Tinsel?” Looking around she could see Tinsel taking a few tentative steps towards the new kid. Her ears faced forward as she neared him, fully intrigued as Mimi had been. “Tinsel no!” The guy looked panicked as he fell to the ground trying to cover his mouth and cower away from her. 

“Tsk.” Jeong looked between the kid and Tinsel with disgust, “this is just a doll.” He stomped down hard, forcing a muffed yowl from Tinsel, whose legs gave way leaving her sprawled on the ground under his boot. “You can’t have an allergic reaction to a doll! It’s not a cat, and not a familiar.” He turned to sneer at Mimi who had her phone up, taking pictures of him with a deepening scowl on her face. “What are you doing?”

“Gathering evidence of your animal abuse. Now get off of her before I send these to that one adopted son of the Headmistress’s. You know how much he loves cats.”

“Fine! Come on Hyun, we still have some errands to run.” He started to look a little flushed as he stepped off of Tinsel, letting her scurry back to Mimi who knelt down to pick her up. 

“Actually I think I’d like to talk to her for a bit. If that’s-“

“Whatever. I can move faster without you anyway. Meet me here in one hour, and try not to catch… whatever she is.” Jeong stomped away, still a little flustered from moments ago. They watched him leave, both of them a little frozen. 

Hyun was the first to move, he reached a trembling hand out towards Tinsel. “Nice kitty.” He murmured, jumping a little when she reached out and gave a fake sniff to his hand before letting him pet her. “First time I’ve met a cat that I don’t have to worry about… though to be honest looking at her still makes my eyes start to water.”

“Really? Sorry. Come on Tinsel, in you go.” Mimi opened up her hoodie, momentarily flashing the hidden pocket where Tinsel could hide and curl up. Even on the hottest day in summer she still could find any over shirt that she could add an extra inside pocket to make transporting Tinsel a little easier. 

“Oh you didn’t have to, but… umm… would you like to go get a drink? There’s a little place nearby.” 

Mimi nodded and let him show the way, though she had a feeling she knew where he was going. It wasn’t the first time she’d explored these passages. In fact since learning she was a witch two summers ago her Grandmother had been more insistent on her exploring more of the wizarding world herself. So when Hyun led her to the Glam Dragon it wasn’t that much of a surprise. It was a neat place run by some Witches who were born from muggles who wanted to bring a little touch of the world they grew up in to the Witches and Wizards who were, surprisingly, stuck behind the times.

“A ‘unicorn hot cocoa’ please! And for you?” He was pulling out his bag looking at her curiously.

“You don’t have to pay for me.”

“No worries, you can get it next time.” Her chest ached at the stupidly charming smile he gave her. 

“Okay, a ‘firebolt’?” They were muggle drinks with Wizarding world names put to them, but the white chocolate with silvery edible glitter with a dash of blueberry known as ‘unicorn hot cocoa’ did seem to earn some double takes from the adults in the wizarding world. It was one of her favorite places to visit when she had the opportunity.

“So ever been to a place like this?” Hyun Ryu leaned on his palm watching her carefully. 

“A café? Yep. My mom loves going to places like this, back in the muggle world.”

“Oh you’re… born from muggles?”

“Nope.” If he wanted to know, he would have to ask. It wasn’t something she brought up simply because of her Grandmother. She hadn’t known her Grandmother was alive until the day her letter for Hogwarts arrived, and there were some family issues that she learned about in a very short amount of time. It had been tough accepting the past two years and was still hard to talk about. Hyun scrunched his face in thought for a while before they called his name to pick up his drink. 

While he was walking back, her name was called. Even as they passed each other he still looked lost in thought. Mimi returned shortly after, but the concern that he was showing was already gone. “So how do you know my brother?” Hyun asked innocently enough, but still caused Mimi to choke on her drink while she tried to keep from laughing.

“You sure you want to know?” He gave her a nod, giving her permission to start into her story.

> “What. Is. That?” The words were hissed at her shortly after the door to the compartment that she was sitting in was flown open. 
> 
> “That’s Tinsel?” 
> 
> “Why is it running around? You should have it with your trunk so it could be brought up to your dorm with the rest of your toys.
> 
> “Tinsel isn’t a toy, Tinsel is my familiar! The letter said cats were allowed.” She held out the letter as if it would protect her, but instead he just scoffed at her. 
> 
> “Are you seriously carrying that around with you? What, do you really think you need to prove that you belong here? Are you from a muggle family or something?” 
> 
> “And if I was?” She wasn’t but the way he spat it out made her shake with anger. He was a bigger kid, but she had her ways of dealing with him. He wore the colors of one of the houses, but she couldn’t recall which. Despite Grandma Yvonne trying her hardest to teach her over the summer a crash course in the Wizarding world and Hogwarts, she just couldn’t retain all the information. She didn’t even know it existed before receiving her letter. 
> 
> “If you were, I hope you don’t end up in my house.” He sneered, triggering her standard response. It wasn’t one she was proud of, but she couldn’t help as the tears welled up and started to flow. Startling him, but frustrating Mimi even more.
> 
> “That’s not,” she choked on a sob as she tried to sound angry, “a nice thing to say.”
> 
> “Jeez, what a cry baby, sorry okay? Just keep that thing away from me.” He rolled his eyes at her.
> 
> “Tinsel.” 
> 
> “What?” He gawked at her.
> 
> “Her name’s Tinsel.”
> 
> “Fine whatever!” He slammed the door as he exited. 

“I’m sorry my brother can be a bit of a jerk. “ Hyun finished his drink, giving her a pitying look, “but that does explain why came back fuming to our compartment. Muttering about tinsel… I was so nervous because it was my first year and my family was all rooting for me to get into the same house as the rest of them! Back then I thought my brother had been anxious too, and was muttering about going back home for Yule break. But what is with that crying thing?” He tried to hid his smile as he asked her.

“I wish I could tell you, just sometimes when someone’s up set with me it’s like I can’t help it… I hate it when it happen though.” Mimi pouted a little, trying to change the topic she fidgeted with her drink, “How did your sorting go? Mine was pretty… stressful.”

“Mine too.” Hyun looked down into his cup.

“You know… I think I remember you! You were the one people were whispering a weird word about… ‘Malfoy’?”

“Wrong family, but I could understand the confusion.”

> The sorting hat was positioned on the stool so everyone could hear it’s song as it explained out the four different houses. They all sounded vaguely familiar from the lessons her Grandmother gave, but still it felt like it went in one ear and out the other. Despite her Grandmother trying various different ways to try and teach her. 
> 
> “Hyun Ryu.” The name was called and a strange boy with short white hair and panicked large red eyes approached. For a moment she wondered if vampires were allowed into the school, trying to listen to the tables nearby whispering their questions about his family and his name.
> 
> The hat was on his head for a while, meantime Hyun Ryu looked more panicked the longer he sat there. Finally his face dropped in defeat as the hat called out “Gryffindor!” His brother Jeong stood up and watched as the table of red and gold erupted and stood to welcome him. 
> 
> There had been a few more names before Mimi was called up. No matter what she tried she couldn’t stop from trembling. Headmistress McGonagall watched over the proceedings, giving a calm look to all students, no matter what house was called. Mimi tried to focus on that and remember to relax when she hear something. ‘But why?’ There was a tiny whisper in her head. She tried to think of all her best memories, where she was proud, bringing up her family and how proud her Grandmother had been in the blue and silver as she tried to explain the houses. ‘You’ll do fine no matter the house, don’t worry so much. But there is one where you’re truly meant to be.‘ “Slytherin!” The table with green and silver clapped and stood to welcome her. Jeong clapped as well as she moved to join the same table as him, but the frown he gave her was more genuine.

“Okay so you’re Slytherin like my brother.” Hyun nodded, “I guessed as much. How did your family take it?”

“Mom was excited and ordered me a bunch of green stuff to have in my room or things with snakes on them. She was overcome with house pride. Dad was… pretty confused. Grandma just sighed but she kind of moved on. What about you? Didn’t you just say your entire family is one house? Slytherin like your brother? How’d they handle your house announcement?“ 

Hyun shrugged, “nothing can be done when a house in announced.” He gave her a pained smile. 

“Hyun…” Mimi started in on her concern when his name was also called by a voice behind her.

Jeong called from the doorway, “I’m done sooner than I expected. Let’s get going.” 

“Okay!” He nodded before reaching out and grabbing Mimi’s hand. “Do you think it would be okay if we exchanged owls and get to know each other before school starts up?”

“What about emails?”

Hyun glanced back at his brother before giving her a sheepish grin. “I think owls would be better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for them meeting and them being sorted. Too bad in their timeline they only meet during their third year.


End file.
